For surface protection or as design features, etc., surface finishes such as resin coating, metal plating and the like are provided to surfaces of various electronics such as mobile phones and personal computers (PCs), cameras, sporting and healthcare goods, automobile interior components, and other articles. These surface finishes are required to have characteristics such as prescribed strength, durability and lightness depending on the article subject to the surface finishing and are provided with a wide variety of design elements. In particular, there is strong demand for surface design in electronics, automobile interior components, etc. For instance, high-grade products strongly demand surface designs oriented to the quality (e.g. luxurious quality). However, there are limitations, material-wise, process-wise, etc., to conventional surface processing techniques such as resin coating, metal plating and the like, whereby improvement of texture is hindered. If the surfaces of these articles can be provided with different textures from the conventional kinds, products that provide higher consumer satisfaction can be beneficially made.
In industrial applications such as semiconductor manufacturing device, etc., for erosion prevention and the like purpose, the product surfaces have been conventionally coated with a metal oxide such as alumina, etc. Technical literatures disclosing this type of conventional art include Patent Document 1. Patent Document 2 suggests a polishing composition that allows polishing of hard materials such as sapphire, gallium nitride, etc., at certain polishing rates.